


In Between My Fingers

by Queen Dweeb (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I'm trying out different character types, M/M, Noya would totally be a natural blonde, dont ruin my hopes and dreams thx, its pure fluff, shut your face hole plzzz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Queen%20Dweeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy morning with Asahi and Noya</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between My Fingers

Light streamed though Asahi's striped curtains as he ran his fingers though Noya's hair, enjoying the easy glide of his fingers without the gel. The libero, himself, was resting on Asahi's chest and letting out content hums at the fingers dragging through his hair. Nishinoya was dozing in and out of sleep thanks to the combination of the fingers in his hair and the steady heartbeat of Asahi, if he could, he would never move again. Soon, the fingers stilled in his hair and Noya let out an annoyed sound and cracked a eye open to meet the others gaze, after a bit of shifting and huffing. His head now on Asahis broad shoulder he looked up at the other meeting his confused but sleepy gaze.

"Mmm, whas' wrong?" he managed, his speech slow and groggy from the light doze he was entering a minute ago. Asahi shook his head for a second before he started threading his fingers through his hair again as he tried to think of how to word his sentence. Shrugging it off, the libero nuzzled back into the others chest and closed his eyes, his breathing slowing. After a few minutes Noya opened his eyes and gave Asahi a questioning look to the fingers rubbing at his roots. "Asa?" he asked, smiling a bit at the light blush that had spread across his boyfriends face at the nickname.

Shaking it off, Asahi looked at the smaller boy and asked "Do you dye the back of your hair?" Blinking slowly for a few seconds Nishinoya tried to process the question before giving a laugh.

"Yeah, I do! 'm hair is naturally blonde. You didn't know that?" Asahi only shook his head before he fingers trailed to the blonde bangs, a look of wonder on his face. 

"I thought you bleached your bangs, to be honest." Asahi mumbled as he looked away, a blush on his face. Noya laughed a bit before craning his head up to give the older boy a kiss, a smile on his face. The other gave a small mumble before pulling away and pressing his face into the crown of the others head while the other chuckled and trailed feather light kisses anywhere the other could reach on his neck before settling back down, pressing his face into the others neck enjoying the others scent.

"I'm guessing that everyone else thinks that too?" Noya asked, his voice nothing but a whisper and his breath sending shivers down the third years spine. Asahi rubbed his cheek against the crown of the second year and let out a soft 'yes' to the others question. "I don't trust bleach..." was all he said before he felt a flood of laziness come over him and pressed against the other, about to fall asleep. He let out a soft 'love you' but the bigger boy was already asleep, soft snores rumbling in the back of his throat. With a small yawn Noya decided to follow the others lead and fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's short because it's my first time writing them c:  
> Sorry, but I love the idea of Noya being naturally blonde for some reason and couldn't help but add it. I had the hunger for some dialogue in this crappy drabble c;
> 
> If you have any tips let me know please!


End file.
